Snowy Night
by nabmiles
Summary: Tebaran bintang adalah hal pertama yang Hibiki tangkap dalam irisnya. Saling mengerjap seakan bersahutan, membentuk pendar lukisan malam yang terlihat begitu indah. Bulan tak terlihat, memilih bersembunyi alih-alih memamerkan keagungannya.


Oke, jadi ini adalah debut saya di fandom Fairy Tail! *tepok tangan* Kenalkan, saya nabmiles! Dari fandom sebelah, memutuskan hijrah ke fandom Fairy Tail ini~ *nari hula* Silahkan aja panggil saya nab, nggak usah pakai suffix tak apo-apo :)

Mohon bantuannya, senior-senior sekalian! *bow* Jangan ragu buat mengkritik, apalagi ini fic pertama saya di sini. Berbekal kecintaan(?) saya pada tokoh Hibiki Lates (SI GANTENG!/jduak), maka lahirlah drabble ini=w=a Saya tulis sambil mendengarkan lagu One More Time-Tree Bicycles, silahkan aja kalau mau didengarkan. Yuk, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _Fairy Tail _belongs to _Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Snowy Night**

.

(_A_ Fairy Tail _fanfiction by_ nabmiles. _I take no profit from this fanfic_.)

.

Yang ada di pikiran Hibiki Lates saat ini hanyalah sekaleng teh panas.

Dia tengah menapaki trotoar di tengah-tengah malam bersalju ini. Dengan jaket parasut tebal berkerah yang ditinggikan sampai dagu dan kedua belah tangan menelusup dalam saku, mengais kehangatan. Tas hitam di punggung, terhiasi butir-butir kristal es beku, bergerak-gerak seiring dia berjalan. Menghasilkan bunyi rendah hasil pergerakan barang-barang di dalamnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Seharusnya tugas jaganya sudah berakhir dua jam lalu, tapi ada pasien darurat masuk menjelang waktu kepulangannya. Sebagai seorang dokter, tentu saja Hibiki langsung tanggap menangani—walau waktu pulangnya jadi molor cukup banyak.

Sekaleng teh panas. Itu yang Hibiki pikirkan sepanjang jalan. Sambil menghembuskan napas dalam kerah—sebagai salah satu bentuk menghangatkan diri—iris hitamnya mengawasi sepanjang jalan, mencari kalau-kalau ada _vending machine_. Selain dingin, dia juga lelah. Pasien darurat tersebut langsung masuk ruang operasi—dan dia menjadi dokter utama selama dua jam yang menguras tenaga. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan sendi bahunya berdenyut nyeri. Sebelum itu dia sudah menjalani dua operasi berturut-turut dengan durasi tidak sebentar, bayangkan saja bagaimana capeknya.

Tapak sepatunya yang menggerus permukaan salju di bawah terhenti kala suatu visi tertangkap. Tak jauh di seberang ada sebuah taman. Sebuah area kecil di antara perumahan dengan beberapa permainan masa kecil berdiri kesepian. Hibiki mengerling salah satu ayunan yang bergoyang amat pelan dihembus angin, langsung tergoda untuk mampir. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hibiki membelokkan langkah, menyebrangi bentang jalan bernodakan salju di banyak titik dan melangkah memasuki taman kecil itu.

Dihampirinya salah satu ayunan dari tiga yang terpalang di tiang yang sama itu, mengulurkan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan tebal untuk membersihkan tumpukan salju. Duduk, Hibiki menghembuskan napas cukup keras—menghasilkan sekumpulan uap dingin dari mulut—kala merasakan otot kakinya melemas.

Hari ini memang cukup berat bagi pemuda itu.

Dia duduk diam sembari mendorong pelan ayunan dengan kaki yang berpijak di tanah, mengamati lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan depan. Melihat bagaimana mobil muncul dan berlalu, memperhatikan pejalan-pejalan kaki yang bergumul dalam jaket tebal mereka. Lalu perhatiannya berpindah pada tirai malam di atas.

Tebaran bintang adalah hal pertama yang Hibiki tangkap dalam irisnya. Saling mengerjap seakan bersahutan, membentuk pendar lukisan malam yang terlihat begitu indah. Bulan tak terlihat, memilih bersembunyi alih-alih memamerkan keagungannya.

Dia membiarkan fokusnya mengambang di sana selama beberapa saat, menyerap pemandangan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lihat—mengingat kesibukannya sebagai dokter (yang entah kenapa terasa lebih padat dari biasanya). Memindai satu persatu kerlip bintang di atas sana, memperhatikan bagaimana sinar mereka berpendar mengisi celah dingin langit. Membawa satu kurva tipis pada raut Hibiki.

Dia menyandarkan kepala pada tiang ayunan, menggumamkan tentang pukul berapa sekarang. Merasa lelah, ia menutup kelopak mata untuk beberapa saat. Mendengar desau angin bermain bersama dedaunan, keresak salju beradu dengan sepatu-sepatu. Samar dengung orang-orang di kedai terdekat. Obrolan singkat para pejalan kaki. Merasakan sentuhan lembut butiran salju selembut kapas.

Satu ketenangan menyelusup dalam batin sang pemuda. Membawa sebagian lelah yang bersarang di tubuhnya menguap perlahan.

Dia hampir tertidur sungguhan jika sebuah suara anak-anak tak terdengar. Mengerjapkan mata, iris hitam Hibiki menangkap sesosok kecil di depannya.

"Kak? Kedinginan?"

Hibiki memicingkan mata. Sesosok anak perempuan berdiri di depannya, memakai jaket abu-abu berteman helaian pirang memahkotai kepala yang diikat sejumput di sisi kanan, disimpul sebuah pita biru. Menatap Hibiki dengan sepasang kelereng coklat besar bersorot penasaran.

"Kakak tampak lelah. Apa kakak kedinginan?"

Hibiki mengangkat sebelah alis, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dan tersenyum. "Tidak."

—yah, bohong seratus persen. Siapa yang tidak kedinginan dalam cuaca di titik nol begini?

"Aku punya teh. Masih hangat, cukup untuk menghangatkan diri," si anak mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaket tanpa kancingnya, sebuah kaleng perak bergoreskan nama yang anak perempuan itu sebutkan tadi; teh. Hal yang menari-nari di pikiran Hibiki selama beberapa menit belakangan.

Hibiki menahan kekehannya. Anak yang spontan. Karakter yang ceria menilik dari cara binar mata itu menatap. "Tidak, tidak usah."

Si anak perempuan mengeryitkan kening sesaat (membuat Hibiki gemas ingin mengacak helai-helai pirang itu). Sekonyong-konyong sebelah telapak tangan anak itu mampir ke dahi Hibiki, membuat si pemuda terkesiap sesaat. "Dingin! Bohong kalau tidak kedinginan! Ini, aku masih punya banyak. Terima saja, kak! Aku bukan orang jahat, tidak ada racunnya, kok."

Hibiki tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan anak itu. Apa katanya tadi? Racun? Astaga! Dia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Hibiki mengulurkan tangan, meraih kaleng teh di genggaman si anak. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin memang sifat alaminya untuk mengalah. "Oke, baiklah. Terima kasih, ya."

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah si anak, melukiskan keceriaan dalam sepasang kelereng coklat itu. "Tidak masalah. Sudah ya, aku ditunggu ibuku. Dah, kak!" anak itu berbalik, setengah berlari keluar dari taman dan hilang dari pandangan Hibiki dengan cepat. Hibiki tersenyum kecil, kemudian berpindah mengamati kaleng teh di tangannya. Masih hangat, mengalirkan suhu nyaman itu ke tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

Pemuda itu berdiri, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Ia mulai berjalan sembari membuka kaleng teh itu. Uap panas keluar ketika kaleng tersebut sudah terbuka, membawa serta aroma khas minuman hangat kesukaannya. Hibiki mengguncangkannya sejenak dan mendekatkan bibir kaleng itu ke mulut, menyesapnya pelan. Merasakan cairan manis kompleks itu tercicip lidahnya, turun mengaliri kerongkongan. Membawa sejumput perasaan nyaman pada pemuda itu.

Enak. Hangat.

Sehangat hati Hibiki saat ini.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah baca-w-)/ Yok, berikan pendapatmu di kolom review!


End file.
